Productivity applications, such as word-processing, spreadsheet, presentation, and notebook applications, among other examples, enable users to create, edit, and share content, where formatting is used to convey meaning of the content. Increasingly, productivity applications are being executed in collaborative environments, such that multiple users co-authoring a document or file, for example, may more efficiently edit and share the updated content among one another.
Databases, unlike productivity applications, comprise a collection of custom entities that enable a user to configure the actual semantics of content rather than using formatting to convey meaning. However, databases are typically not approachable to an average user and are not optimized for collaborative editing and data sharing at an end user level.